mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Altay Miko
Appearance General Appearance His mother refused to let his physique slip into an American stereotype; as round as a whale, and bound to a scooter. Altay’s body has been toned by visits to the gym, and hours of cardio and forced gymnastics. While his opinion of his mother is still rather sour, he’s thankful for the commitment he could never give. Altay sports an olympic build; lean, albeit muscular. His hair was the hue of a mocha, lacking in its bitter fragrance. Typically, Altay never gave much recognition to how he wore his hair; his mother usually cared for it. Though, his silky, soft coiffure bears a poofness to it. The boy’s eyes bore a resemblance to the ocean. When content, they were lax waves that coursed through the sea, though when angered… they hastily shift into a bewildering storm that devours ships-and their crews-whole. His wardrobe was stocked with his preferred color, and whatever his mom bought for him. Light browns, blacks, blues, and whites. His day-to-day outfits consist of: a thick, oversized, light brown, black, and white flannel that drops to his mid-thigh, under a white shirt. He bore a tendency to wear black jeans with rips in them, and a pair of combat boots. Costumed Appearance When Altay alternated into his heroic attire, he was ready to kick butt; in style. He dons a primarily black outfit, everything from his tank-top, jeans, and combat boots. Though, his bomber jacket sticks out like a sore thumb; with its sleeves a hue of maroon, Altay would tell anyone it adds to his coolness factor. Though, he keeps an audio-recorder, and video-camera to record and upload his heroic moments, and interviews to streaming media. Even if they might not occur, he makes sure to keep them handy. Personality Upon first impressions, Altay is rather frantic, anxious even. The boy’s Japanese is sluggish and he speaks it as if he's speaking English; it requires a world of help. The idea of holding a conversation in the language is a battle he has a negative ratio with, completely foreign to it. Though, when speaking English, Altay sheds his nervousness, and takes up a form of sweet-hearted confidence; as if he’s a new person. He’s more likely to crack open a joke, or show more of his heart than comfortable. Needless to say, he feels comfortable with English coming out of his mouth, rather than Japanese. So much to the point in a mission, he lets Japanese fly by, speaking in the language and proving his heroics at once is a hefty task. Though, he is rather modest of his skills, despite his years of honing them. He is far from the top, and is aware of this. Even if he endeavors to be one of the best- he is content with knowing he saved at least one life, and retiring. The boy is prone to fanboying over popular and lesser-known heroes alike, and takes up the hobby of studying them. If he was to see one in the flesh, he’s likely to turn into a completely new person. Albeit, where he is strong, his heart is flimsy. Altay is one to assist an elder with their groceries, or crossing the street. He prioritizes the safety and wellbeing of others, shoving them in front of himself- he isn’t too afraid to take a bullet for the team. Though, the thought sends shivers quaking down his back. Character Background Altay comes from a life of blocks upon blocks of suburbs, the roar of car horns, and the columbian river. Growing up, Altay was brought up in Portland, Oregon- where he and his two mothers took residency in. In a sense, his mothers were a real-life allusion to the devil and angel that rested on his shoulders. While one-Taylor Miko-saw life through a pair of lax, laid back eyes. Kayla acted as if they were constantly threatened by society; forcing strict rules for them all to follow. Kayla sought to be the best, and was the polar opposite to her soft-hearted lover. Kayla slammed a cage down upon Altay that restricted his life, forcing a life of heroism upon him. In a sense, she was the catalyst to his obsession with heroes. She shoved workouts down his throat; cardio, weightlifting, even gymnastics. All for the sake of being one of the best heroes. And while he endeavored to bear the title of “Professional Hero”, he didn’t want to throw his life away for it. She couldn’t have cared less at the thought of birthing her own child to love. Though, she was ecstatic on birthing a future hero of tomorrow. Believe it or not, but Altay’s quirk is an offspring of Taylor Miko’s brother’s quirk: Ignition. And Kayla’s. The arrangement was composed by her, too. She sought to utilize the hero’s quirk with her own, to create an ultimate offspring. Offspring. That was all Altay ever was to Kayla. Offspring. Altay never found the warm embrace mothers enveloped their children with- or, not from Kayla. Albeit, his mother Taylor sought this toxic. She didn’t have the stomach to let Kayla turn Altay into a human with one purpose, or to stand up for her son. Though she did what she could do to love him, and nurtured good in his heart; she had won Altay’s motherly love. Midway into his teenage years, Altay stumbled upon the realization he had been spat into a Foreign Exchange Student program for Yueei High School; the school where the best were born. It filled his heart with joy and love, even if it was against his will. His Japanese was in need of honing, not that he cared too much. But, aside from his family, Altay lived as normal of a life as he could given his standards. He rode the bus to school, studied, and harbored a love for music. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Language Barrier: When Altay finds himself under pressure, all Japanese spoken drifts through one ear, and out the other; he doesn’t pay any mind to it, only focussing on the task at hand. # Devils on His Shoulders: Altay's relationship with his mothers stand from opposite poles. When anger slipped into his eyes, memories of his mother Kayla only aided the flame in his eyes. Emotions may be amplified, or eased depending on the situation. Contrary to Kayla's toxic stain in his memories, Taylor was a quiet angel in the dark. Reminiscence of her defogged the thick, musty clouds of stress that pervaded his mind. # Someone's in Trouble: Altay bears a natural response to seeing, and/or hearing someone is in the need of assistance, and will endeavor to take to their side. Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Ignition When Altay sparks friction with his body, he emits a flammable string of a concentrated flame that can span up to a whole fifteen meters! The string bears a property of both fire, and string; being a new branch of the Ignition Family Tree, infused with a string emission quirk. Being an offspring of Ignition, Altay’s strings have a fiery kick at their ends. When he so chooses, he can trigger the tips of the strings to combust into a smaller fiery explosion. The aftermath leaves the string for dead, leaving Altay to conjure another. With great power, comes even heavier burdens. Altay may bear a small resistance to his explosions, but he is as prone as everyone else is to them, including the burns that come alongside with it. Water is something that frightens Altay; if his body wet, then there will be hardships found. From that portion of his body, it will be impossible for him to conjure up his strings. Though, if water is to touch the string- it is seen to a hasty, watery death. If his quirk is overused, his body will likely harbor burns that will only fade within a few days worth of time. If he for some odd reason defies what his body orders, and continues to abuse his quirk, he will likely drop to his knees to vomit, of the things. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive